


«Солнце, мне кажется, ты устало светить»

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: G, M/M, Romance, зарисовка, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: После событий 1 сезона (Черное крыло не забирали Дирка), но явно без событий второго. Просто эпизод из жизни Холистического детективного агентства.





	«Солнце, мне кажется, ты устало светить»

**Author's Note:**

> Фик, навеянный [артом](https://rayewarrrd.tumblr.com/image/167530377654)

Тодд подозрительно покосился на Дирка, сидящего за столом и сосредоточенно раскладывающего бумажки в понятном только ему порядке. Друг казался уставшим, вымотанным, больным. Даже его ярко-желтая кожаная куртка потускнела, а волосы перестали отливать рыжим. Или Тодду это только казалось?  
Он до боли в глазах всматривается в холистического детектива. Дирк двигается медленнее, чем обычно, порой зависает с бумажкой в руке. На секунду. Две. Но Тодд замечает разницу. Замечает круги под глазами и чуть покрасневшие белки глаз. Замечает вымученную улыбку, которая больше не освещает весь офис и жизнь Тодда.  
\- Ты в порядке? – деланно небрежно спросил Бротцман, очень надеясь на честный ответ.  
Дирк вздрогнул, будто только заметил, что друг находится в той же комнате, и медленно повернулся на стуле.  
\- Конечно, в порядке. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Мне кажется, что тебе нужен отдых, - Тодд не собирался так легко сдаваться. «А ведь и правда», - подумал он. – «За последние полгода мы успешно раскрыли восемь холистических дел, и одно вполне банальное убийство». Тодд даже не удивился тому, что слова «банальное» и «убийство» теперь легко укладывались в его картину мира.  
\- Отдых? – Дирка выглядел по-настоящему удивленным и озадаченным. – Ты предлагаешь просто ничего не делать?  
\- Я предлагаю сделать перерыв, - улыбнулся Тодд, подкатился на своем стуле к Джентли и легонько пихнул его колено своим. – Можно съездить на побережье, изобразить туристов. Ведь если есть работа, то должен быть и отпуск.  
\- Боюсь, что так не бывает, - улыбка Дирка настолько невыразительная, что Тодду захотелось закричать: «Кто ты? И куда дел моего друга?». – Вселенная не дает отпуск и не делает перерыв.  
\- Потому что вселенная не человек, - как бы между прочим напомнил Бротцман. Разве это не его прямая обязанность, как ассистента холистического детектива, напоминать, что вселенная – это Вселенная, а люди – всего лишь люди? А людям свойственно уставать, а потом отдыхать, чтобы не выглядеть как бледная тень самого себя.  
\- Но у нас дело, Тодд, - возразил Дирк и развел руками, пытаясь показать, что поздно говорить про отдых, когда уже взялся за дело о пропаже фикуса с подоконника и загадочном появлении этого самого фикуса над головой незадачливого торговца хот-догами.  
Тодд вздохнул, понимая, что все его аргументы в пользу отпуска разлетятся о железобетонную холистическую «логику» друга, поэтому попытался зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Хорошо, ты прав, - примирительно сказал Бротцман. – Но до возвращения Фары из полицейского участка нам всё равно нечего делать, так почему бы не вздремнуть.  
\- Я разбираю наши старые дела.  
\- Во имя сохранения мира в агентстве лучше бы ты этого не делал, - скептично приподнял бровь Тодд. При всём своем дружелюбии и легкости в общении Дирк мог быть ужасно упрямым. Иногда, стоило его припугнуть. Например, праведным гневом Фары.  
\- Думаешь, Фара не оценит? – опасливо поинтересовался холистический детектив и покосился на лежащие в беспорядке бумажки. Тодд отрицательно покачал головой, с удовлетворением наблюдая, что друг чуть отодвинулся от стола.  
\- Тебе стоит немного подремать, - вновь пошел в атаку Бротцман. – Выглядишь так, словно не спал три дня.  
\- Четыре, - спокойно поправил Дирк, задумчиво накручивая на палец край любимой футболки «Мексиканские похороны».  
\- Что? – не поверил своим ушам Тодд. – Ты не спал четыре дня?!  
\- Зачем ты так кричишь? – испуганно дернулся Дирк и по-совиному моргнул, чуть наклонив голову. Его движения напоминали замедленную съемку, никаких стремительных взмахов руками, никакой выразительной мимики, а темные круги под глазами больше напоминали грим на Хэллоуин.  
\- Потому что всем нужен отдых и сон, - наконец, взорвался Тодд. – Ты же себя загонишь! Даже солнце не может светить вечно.  
Дирк выглядел озадаченным и задумчивым, словно эмоциональность друга была редким явлением (хоть это было совсем не так). Он закусил губу и потер подбородок, а потом спросил:  
\- А что случается с солнцем, когда оно больше не может светить?  
\- Оно гаснет, идиот! – Тодд вскочил со стула и замер, пораженный собственными словами. Он смотрел на осунувшееся бледное лицо друга, на уставшие голубые глаза и спокойную, еле заметную улыбку. «Нет-нет-нет», - забилась в голове паническая мысль. – «Не гасни. Пожалуйста, не надо! Свети! Умоляю».  
\- Дирк, не надо… - едва слышно произнес Тодд. Голос словно пропал куда-то, и слова приходилось буквально выталкивать. В груди предательски кольнуло.  
\- Что не надо? – искренне удивился Дирк и тоже поднялся со стула, но внезапно его повело в сторону, Тодд тут же бросился к нему, обнимая за пояс, пытаясь удержать.  
\- Всё в порядке, всё в порядке, - пробормотал холистический детектив, похлопывая Тодда по плечу. – Можешь отпускать.  
\- Нет уж, - немного зло отозвался Тодд. – Ты пойдешь спать и немедленно.  
\- Но наше дело…  
\- Я сказал - спать, - сурово припечатал Бротцман. Он всегда становился несколько агрессивным и грубым, когда переживал и не хотел этого показывать.  
И, о чудо, Дирк не стал спорить и возражать, а просто кивнул, позволяя довести себя до дивана, который с некоторых пор стоял у них в офисе. Тодд помог ему снять куртку и улечься.  
\- А подушку? – пробормотал Дирк, который мгновенно стал сонным, как только принял горизонтальное положение.  
\- Нет у нас подушек.  
\- Но я не могу спать без подушки, - возразил Дирк и начал с видимым трудом подниматься с дивана.  
Тодд не собирался позволять ему это сделать. Он потратил столько усилий и нервов, чтобы уложить друга спать, и какая-то подушка не сможет саботировать его план.  
\- Ложись обратно, - сердито буркнул Тодд и плюхнулся на диван, потянув Дирка за собой и уложив головой себе на колени. – Достаточно мягко?  
Джентли немного повозился, пытаясь поудобней пристроить голову и хоть немного вытянуть свои длинные ноги, но, наконец, нашел оптимальную позу. После чего шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Через несколько минут он уже спал.  
Тодд медленно стащил желтую куртку со спинки дивана, стараясь шевелиться поминимуму, и укрыл ею друга. Спящий Дирк почему-то казался еще более уставшим и болезненно бледным, чем бодрствующий.  
\- Ты просто устал светить, - прошептал Тодд, бережно поправляя волосы, упавшие на лоб друга. – Отдохни, - снова украдкой прикоснулся к волосам. – Я не дам тебе погаснуть. Только не тебе, моё солнце.


End file.
